Hibon Clan
The Hibon Clan is a thriving clan that possess some of the most powerful abilities known to man. The clan was first known for their versatility in Yin and Yang releases, being able to pull off incredible feats such as creating the swords used by the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist. Later in the clan's’ history, they became more known for assimilating with a fairly large group of Uchiha’s whom had left the clan in order to escape their fate with the Curse of Hatred. History The Hibon Clan has been around for centuries. Texts from the clan shows that the Hibon ancestors were alive during the time of Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki. According to these early texts, the Hibon Clan were very religious in following Hagoromo’s teachings of Ninshū. The clansman were some of the first people to learn about this form of sharing chakra. They held this ability to connect with everyone very dear to them and they sought to protect and share these ideals. They actually became so adept at it that they were able to feel one another's emotions and be able to connect on a level that only Ninshū could accomplish. However, these ideals did not stick with the clan forever. The ancestors of the clan had change their ideals as time progressed. After Hagoromo, it became apparent that Ninshū was no longer the only purpose of chakra. As people started to form chakra into a weapon of chaos instead of a tool of peace the clan needed to change their ways. They could not survive in such a hostile territory by being a peaceful clan. Instead the ancestors took the teachings of Hagoromo and turned them into ways of fighting. The concept they would use for so much of their hiden’s would be that of what Hagoromo used to create the Tailed Beast, creation and manipulation. With this in mind the clan became so powerful that they were able to take over whole villages without effort. They created ways to become immortal for as long as they wanted. Though this practice was quickly dropped after it became common knowledge that the Hibon Clan could destroy anything and everything if they so wanted to. After this time of constant war between nations and villages the clan decided to settle in the Land of Earth and start their own small settlement. The elders at this time wanted to keep the clan peaceful and out of conflicts that didn’t concern them. They thought the best way to do this was to keep training their youth to become powerful shinobi as a way to discourage others from attacking. This method worked for some time and kept outsiders at bay. Though as the elders started to pass, the clan started to use their abilities to become a sort of high-end mercenaries. Villages would hire them to demolish small villages for their own personal gains. Governments used the clan to obtain more power. At this time they were no longer a clan, but rather a tribe of thugs that went against every ideal the clan started out with. Luckily this period of what seemed to be the lowest point in the clan’s history did not last long, about two or three generations. Instead, they went back to training young shinobi to try and avoid conflict, and it worked the same as it did before. Along with resuming their normal training there were quite a few clansman who started working with summonings. To most it was a surprise that many ended up having a connection with the Primates summonings. This connection would lead into a prosperous relation between the two species. As the clan grew in size and power others started to take a real notice. The Hibon clan was once again practicing their peaceful ways and this drew a special character back to his home with the clan. It was one of the early ancestors of the clan, Blank Hibon. He was know to be one of the very first to be taught by Hagoromo centuries ago and to be one of the highest ranking members in the clan itself. He thought it would be best to reteach the original use of chakra, Ninshu. However he realized that switching completely from Ninjutsu to Ninshu would devastate the clan and leave them completely defenseless. Instead he decided to incorporate the style of living into the daily lives of the clan's members. Only after a few years the Hibon clan changed their ideals to once again be a peaceful clan that it once was while keeping their strength. Along with the growth of members, the clan was able to make such close ties that some primates started to cohabitate with them. This made both parties stronger as a whole and created new opportunities. As a sign of respect and a gift to the Hibon clan, the primates offered to take a suitable candidate who shows a large amount of potential and take them to their homeland and train them. This training would involve the use of the Bo Staff along with Taijutsu that could be used along with it. This would also allow the candidate to create more relations with the primates for more summonings. The primates have also taught a small number of students how to absorb and utilize Senjutsu to access Sage Mode During the time of the battle between the Senju and Uchiha a large group of Uchiha wanted to escape the seemingless ending war between the two. This particular group also wanted to escape their fate with the Curse of Hatred. This lead them to splinter off from the original clan and search for the Hibon Clan as they heard about the clan’s special usage of chakra to connect with one another. The thought of this lead the group to believing it would help them overcome their curse. When they finally reach the settlement the Hibon Clan had set up they were fortunate enough that the clan was willing to accept the Uchiha’s into their homes. This eventually lead to both clans combining into one, having the Hibon clan assimilate the Uchiha group. A couple of years after the combination of those two groups, other clans heard about how the Hibon Clan gave the Uchiha’s a safe haven. One clan whom seeked a safe haven was the Kaguya Clan. When Kirigakure attempted to annihilate the clan completely, a large number of Kaguya decided to run away from the war attempts to find the Hibon Clan settlement. The group was able to find the settlement and asked for asylum from the war. The Hibon Clan allowed the group to become part of their settlement but told them that they would have to build their own housing as the settlement was near capacity. This lead to the Kaguya making their own district of the settlement by using their Kekkei Genkai to build the homes and a surrounding wall. Even after the destruction of the Kaguya Clan back in the Land of Waves, Kirigakure wanted to finish what it started. The demanded that the Hibon Clan allow Kirigakure to attack the district, saying that they had no right in meddling in their affairs. However, the Hibon Clan would not bulge and denied every request they had which would lead to a standstill between the two. Kirigakure wanted to start a war with the Hibon Clan and even fired upon the settlement once. The Hibon Clan wanted peace between the two parties but didn’t want to allow the extinction of a clan just for their blood. As a way to create peace, the Hibon Clan offered to make 7 powerful swords that Kirigakure could keep. These swords would become famously known to be used by the Seven Ninja Swordsman of The Mist. Abilities Religious Ideals Trivia References